Do You Believe in Love at First Sight?
by Shuuta Hikaru
Summary: Do you believe in love at the first sight? - I am not sure the dearly or loves emotion every human have will come immediately by simply you stare at the person you just meet. AC. Drabble.


**Disclaimer : GS and GSD are not mine. And it's characters.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Athrun, do you believe in love at first sight?" asked Cagalli at the certain time. That girl who has been being a leader in Orb for the past almost two years decided to stop whatever she was doing right now. Heck, a few times ago, indeed she used to be running on the dessert to stopping the war, yet she was not now. Why? Running in the middle room as wide as one out of five soccer field of course would be ashaming herself. You are a leader of country for God's sake! Even though she would gladly to do it when she was lost her insanity because of paper that she had to signed. Moreover, she had to do it everyday. So, it was not surprising when sometimes she felt so bored because of this.

Now, to divest her boredom she would like to make a conversation to a certain bodyguard who had been allowed to accompany her when she was working in her own room (the others bodyguards are standing outside her room). And the question that she just asked exactly happened because she was watching him silently. The young man was standing calmly beside her. He looked at the sky which was becoming vividly red-orange gradation. God, Why he was secretly attractive.

**PESHH!**

Athrun turned his head to see Cagalli and made weird and curious expressions, even he wanted to laugh! How come Cagalli asked random question like that, thought Athrun. He felt amused. If she was asking kinds of revolver that the best in this Cosmic Era, maybe he could answer it to the point with his expressionless he had as ever.

Cagalli blushed madly. In her deepest heart she prayed hopefully the young man who had emerald orbs didn't hear her muttering-err or she just said it out loud? "F-Forget it!" the blonde haired girl pretended to concentrate back with messy papers in front of her.

Smile (half smirk) expanded in Athrun's face. "I don't believe it," he answered.

Damn. Cagalli forgot that he is a person who had coordinator's ears. But she stuck with the answer that Athrun gave her. She didn't expect that Athrun's answer would become like that. She thought that anyone in this Cosmic Era's world believes in that emotion. Even Lacus admitted that she fall in love with Kira for the first time they met. Although, Kira was not feeling it for Lacus. But-c'mon! Cagalli herself felt it, you know. With hi-no-no with some people since kids until she declared to be adolescent (she never dare to admit that it was him). Or, he never felt love at first sight, then? She shook her head to bring her come back to reality. Then she stared at Athrun. She wanted to hear his reasons so badly. "Why?"

"I am not sure the dearly –or loves emotion every human have will come immediately by simply you stare at the person you just meet," Athrun turned his head back to gazing at the sky. He just cannot resist the big amber eyes Cagalli had which were staring at him with her full of curiousness, or he will throw himself to hug her and she will probably kick him in the ass. _Yes, no- thanks._"-the person's feeling will be growing with times that they spend together. Not merely first sight or everything you called-"

"But-"

"If this person is still stubborn to called it love in the first sight –for the others person, of course," he didn't mean that 'the person' here was Cagalli, he just want to mentioning it, "I guess that is a missunderstanding feeling. I think it's more an admiring than to be called love itself," closed Athrun while he shrugged.

Yes, that was Athrun Zala with his all logics.

And to be Cagalli herself, with her pride and stubbornness, she want Athrun know that love at the first sight is exist. Why she asked then? Cagalli knows it. But in fact, she felt a little disapponted with Athrun's answers.

"But you don't know how many girls who are throwing herself to your foot only because they say that this is the damned love-at-the-fuckin-first-sight, Athrun. Sure, they will fight for it until you say no to them. I think."

"Why? Did you love me at the first sight, huh?"

Crap.

"W-What? N-No! Bloody hell, Zala!"

She wanted to run. And she threw a pen at Athrun which it can be caught easily by him. Her face is flushed like stewed crab. In other hand, Athrun was having fun with the amusing blonde haired girl. Teasing her even with his playful smirk until she is forgetting her boredom.

.

.

.

"If Cagalli did it, of course I believe it."

**BLUSH!**

Yeah, yeah. I know. This drabble fic is just –meaningless *sigh*. Yes, **very** **meaningless. **I just couldn't resist it. XD Anyway, I'm so sorry for OOCness, typos or bad grammars. English is not my mother language, by the way.

Thanks for reading it. (Y)


End file.
